


It's So Easy When You're Evil

by Z_Retribution



Category: When You're Evil - Voltaire (Song)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Profanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_Retribution/pseuds/Z_Retribution
Summary: It bewildered Lacie, but her impulse was greater than her curiosity. She quickly struggled to open the secured glass case and frantically turned the knobs as if some slumbering beast would wake and mangle her.And just like that, Lacie disappeared from reality.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxJrjV4PNXA(The song my work will be based around. If you have not heard it before, I highly suggest it!)





	1. Goodbye Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually writing a fanfiction of a song (and a fanfiction in general). I hope it's at least half way decent!

'Silence. Silence can be such a beautiful factor left lingering in a room. Especially if you are trying to focus on several very elaborate chemical balancing problems that all are supposed to connect in some way to give you an Algebra II problem that you will then have to show all your work on and then link the damn problem to a similarity of a dead historian! Seriously, how difficult does this teacher have to be?! It’s a freaking Biomedical class! Does this damn teacher know what she’s teaching?!' 

In frustration of her own thoughts and brother’s loud stereo, Lacie walked out of the room. She proceeded down the-- in her opinion-- quaint hallway, to her older brother’s room that was blasting Nirvana. She banged the door three times with thumps threatening to knock the door completely off the hinges. Frugal answered the door and almost got the fourth angered fist in his face. 

“Could you be less aggressive with the door, Lay?” Frugal said very nonchalantly. His normal way of being. It pissed Lacie off in a strange way. 

“Could you lower the volume of your speakers by about 70 notches?” Lacie said with her signature face of “ticked looking demon” as her family called it. 

“You realize your face looks much uglier when you do that, and you do that almost everyday. That could be why your relationship status is remaining single.”

“I did not come here for advice, Two-Bit Fru!” Lacie lashed with her classic nickname for her relaxed mannered brother. She took a moment to compose herself as her older brother continued his unimpressed glare down at Lacie. 

“I’m working on very complicated homework right now and I need to focus, okay?” She said looking less red with anger and more calmed. 

“Can’t do, Lay. I’m trying to check all my speakers. I have to set them at eighty so I can feel the bass on my floor and walls.” He responded unaffected by Lacie’s silence plea attempt. “I’ll give you some more advice though: skip the homework. The damn thing is probably only 30 points and you are the only student in the class that can take the skip and still have an A.” He tossed his shoulder length, bleached silver hair out of his right eye while casually switching the conversation. “You’re too angry, headstrong, and you act like you have a stick up your ass. Loosen up, Lay.”

Lacie’s face contorted slightly, but not all the way to an enraged face. That’s probably what Frugal was trying to do; make her angry. She didn’t respond at first. She mentally took a step back and slowly shook her head up and down to Frugal’s surprise. (He raised his left eyebrow slightly.) “You may be onto something--not the insults--the part where you said I’d still have an A. I suppose I could skip the assignment. Just once though.” 

“See, no sweat. Now could you please get out of my doorway so that I may fill my room with some Teen Spirit?” Frugal said with a slight side smile. 

“Sure thing.” As soon as Lacie closed the door, Nirvana was back to shaking the whole house. 'Thank god grandma has her hearing aids off right now.' Lacie thought.

Lacie paced through the hallway slower than usual, not wanting to return to her room just yet. She looked at the old pictures of different relatives and friends from her grandmother’s past. Most of them were all long gone and decomposing. Like her parents and younger sister. 'It was supposed to be a “quick, run-in-run-out visit to the neighborhood grocery store”...Turned out to be a wicked accident with sprawled goods and guts on the street.' 

Lacie’s mind wandered away from that thought and hesitated at the--now pain threatening--family portrait. Instead, she let her eyes wander to the picture of Frugal in the first grade. He lost his tooth that day and you could see a slight blood stain on his light gray uniform shirt collar. 'Even though he lost his first tooth because he got punched in the face by a playground bully, he was smiling so wide and showing off the absence of his front chomper. Frugal was so excited and happy as a child. How did he turn into such a reclusive asshole?' Truth is, Lacie knew why, but was sickened by the truth. 

They, as in everyone, picked on him because his name was “Frugal.” Their parents were fond of older names and chose to name their children something more “older” rather than “common modern.” So, young elementary kids got a kick out of the name and him. He never fought back, unlike Lacie, who would sometimes pound her point too excessively in arrogant childrens’ faces. 

However, no one messes with Frugal now. He beefed up. Now everyone swoons when he passes. He has a lot of ideal features: muscular arms that could rip the sleeves of any fabric (which is why he normally wears muscle shirts with some 90s or late 2000s band), a perfect caramel tan, silver hair (that is almost literally blinding in the sunlight), and the deepest eyes with dark green iris. It’s natural too. (Except the hair of course.) 'Too bad they were all bitches to him before.'

Lacie on the other hand felt almost the opposite. She too had a perfect caramel tan, however that was her only “redeeming quality.” She had muddy brown eyes, an uncontrollable black frizzy nest on her head that stretched to her lower back, and she felt insecure and fat. Another bright side was at least she had big boobs. All the girls seem to want them except her. They only slowed her down and hurt when they bounced up and down when running. Very inconvenient.

Lacie was walking so absentmindedly, she lightly bumped into her great, great grandfather’s old radio. She looked at it and furrowed her brow as she did almost every time. No dust had collected on it, and even though it looked newer than ever, you could tell it was ancient. It dated back to the 1930s and looked like a puzzle that only an expert could decipher, so naturally Lacie never bothered trying to open or mess with the piece of history.

But something was different. It began playing music. Lacie couldn’t recognize the song, but that wasn’t the main problem; Lacie had some strange urge to just shut it off. It felt ominous. Threatening. Menacing. Intimidating. All these derogatory terms flooded her emotions at that moment for some bizarre reason. 

It bewildered Lacie, but her impulse was greater than her curiosity. She quickly struggled to open the secured glass case and frantically turned the knobs as if some slumbering beast would wake and mangle her. 

And just like that, Lacie disappeared from reality.


	2. The Hexagon Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacie lifted her head and quickly turned slightly to her left, and there she saw the man. Her eyes widened. She was positive it was he who was the generator of all of these intangible emotions that forced themselves upon her.

Darkness was all Lacie could see. It stretched on and on. A violin could be heard. It was faint and distant, but it was there.

Her eyes slowly began to open and dilated to the lighting of, what appeared to be, a room. The violet, hexagon-shaped room was filled with furniture; nicely kept but very gothic styled. There was an identical mirror on every wall, the high ceiling held a magnificent chandelier which dangled above in the center, a circular, crimson, bohemian like rug with an almost mysterious flower pattern, a black leather couch by one of the walls with an engraved, burnt sienna coffee table to the middle, and a wide door with an elaborate frame that looked as if it once belonged to a Roman Catholic House of God. 

Despite the glory of what was laid out in front of her eyes, Lacie was resilient from the awe and stood up off the ground. She felt an eerie emotion crawl through her body, like some ghostly bug, as she looked around and saw herself in every mirror and only her. As she turned to look at each closed wall and corner, the atmosphere became more and more heavy feeling. Something felt wrong. Something felt-- 

“Good day, ma’am.” 

Lacie whipped around with such force, she fell to the ground once more and bruised her entire ass. She winced and gave a small shriek. 

“That did not look like a fun experience.” 

Lacie lifted her head and quickly turned slightly to her left, and there she saw the man. Her eyes widened. She was positive it was he who was the generator of all of these intangible emotions that forced themselves upon her. “W-what...who are you?” Lacie managed to stutter through all of her shaking.

“I should really be asking you that, miss.” He laughed out while leaning on the door frame. He tipped the top hat he wore on his head. “The name is Aurelio Hernández; to the men I’m Miss Fortune, but to the ladies I’m Sir Prize. I live here.” He then took off his hat and placed it on the engraved door frame as if it were nothing more than a bargain-priced hanger. Next, he removed his white tie, threw it on the coffee table, unbuttoned his black blazer that looked almost velvet, and plopped down on the couch like her father after his nine hour shift. “The stuff I put up with...I mean really! It’s a damn violin! It maybe inanimate, but it could try to have a bit a cooperation, you know?” 

“Uh…actually, no I don’t know.” Lacie stood back up again and dusted away some of her many question for the man and cut to the chase. “So, Mr. Hernández, do you know why I’m here?”

“The real question is: do you know why you’re here? Hm?” He stated with a twisted looking grin. “And I suppose the answer is a ‘no.’ Well, young miss. I don’t know either.” He sat up a bit to grab a bottle of wine and two glasses from under the table. “The new question is do you drink? You look about the age.”

“Ah…” Lacie actually did have a drink with her grandmother ever-so-often, but not with a stranger. “No..I don’t.”

“Oh really?” Questioned Aurelio with a devilishly wide smile that showed off his pearly, white teeth. “You’re underage?” 

Lacie hesitated at that question. ‘Why on Earth does this creepy bastard wanna know that?’ Her hesitance made Aurelio laugh. His laugh made Vincent Price’s laugh seem like a child’s giggle. 

“Come now, child. At least have a seat. I’m not at work at the moment, so I won’t bite or anything.” He took a sip of out of his wine glass as Lacie went to sit at the very opposite end of the long couch. “May have the pleasure of knowing your name, miss?” 

“Why?” Lacie questioned.

“It’s much easier to hold a good conversation that way.” He smiled. 

“Lacie. Lacie Reisir.”

“Lovely name, Miss Reiser!” Aurelio proclaimed, lifting his glass and taking a gulp. “Go ahead and question, young lady. I know you want to.”

Lacie wasn’t quite sure she knew what she was doing, but there weren’t many options and her only upper hand was to simply ask away. She swallowed her rising fear and began. “You know you look like Voltaire, right?” 

He slowly turned his head to look at her. “What kind of a first question was that?” Lacie wasn’t sure how to answer, so she didn’t. “That’s my middle name, girl.” 

“S-so you are the Cuban songwriter…?” 

Aurelio stared at her with an unpredictable gaze that looked almost like confusion. “A...WHAT?!” He laughed again but this time even harder. He spilt some of the red wine on his white shirt and blazer. “That’s what you think I am?” He tried to contain himself but simply could not. “Hell, I don’t even know what a Cuban is, but a fucking songwriter…!” 

“Wait, how do you not know what a Cuban is?” Lacie said watching him grasp hold of his control again.

“Never heard of one.” He smiled. “I’m the Devil’s personal assistant. When he needs a favor with ruining someone’s day, I’m his man. He practically tips his hat to me, sweetheart! It’s the easiest job and I do it all for free while looking this wealthy! Tears are all the pay I’ll ever need.” He put his empty glass down. “I’d say you somehow traveled to another dimension. It’s rare, but I know for a fact that it has happened before.” 

Lacie looked away from him and down at her knees. As wild as the thought sounded, she may just be in another world unlike her own; a world where Aurelio Voltaire really does work for the devil. And if this really was the truth, how and why was she here and how will she get back to her own world?


	3. Lying to Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelio had, once again another new feeling as he looked into the glowing, too eager eyes of the King of Sin himself. For the first time, he feared the Devil.

With the sudden rush of shock and fear of having all of her beliefs blown up in her face suddenly, Lacie passed out.

“Oh lovely...faint in my room and hog my couch why don’t you?” Aurelio said with sarcasm whilst pouring himself a second cup of wine. 

He looked at now unconscious Lacie. He had a strange sensation. It wasn’t one of the seven sins he was so familiar with, it was something he hadn’t felt in a long time, so he could not pinpoint exactly what it was. Without realizing, his face shifted from one of sarcastic annoyance to...whatever this confusing feeling was inside of him. 

 

Lacie noticed she had been sleeping, but was well aware that what she had “dreamt” was not a “dream.” She really was in a whole new world. (And a flying carpet didn’t take her there.) She woke in the same room as before and could smell something...eggs?

She looked to the coffee table and noticed breakfast. It was a traditional style breakfast: over-easy eggs, a slice of toast, grits, and bacon on the plate, coffee with two sugar packs and creamer, and, to top it off, a small packet of butter and grape jelly. To the side there was a note that read:

Dear Miss Reisir,   
I’m so sorry to have to leave this morning. The Devil asked me to do him a favor and trip an old lady down the stairs. I will be back when I am done bankrupting a family of four at about 10 a.m. Please enjoy this complimentary breakfast I stole from the small town café. The food is quite pleasant. (The toast is spectacular!) I will also be looking into ways to send you back to where you came. In the meantime, try not to break anything and, whatever you do, do NOT open the door no matter who or what says they are outside.   
Aurelio   
(P.S.--I did not drug the food.)

The last two parts concerned Lacie. She was still unsure if she could trust this man, but she had no other options at this point and the bacon looked like a blessing, so she ate and tried to ignore the “do not open the door” warning. (Which she intended to heed.)

 

Aurelio was taking a small break at nine. He walked around a graveyard and looked at all the headstones.   
“Ah...Jeremy Darrell...you should have known your arm would go septic…” He said shaking his head remembering how the forty year old man was bit by a tick carrying a disease. He died a week later.   
Aurelio was familiar with all of the people in the graveyard he was tasked with ruining the lives of. The one man he was not familiar with though was the tombstone in the back. He looked at it from a distance but dared not go over. The grave had been there before the actual cemetery was created. The coffin six feet under the blood stained soil and old grey, slate held none other than his own father, who had died when he was only four months old. His name was also Aurelio.

Aurelio thought were disrupted however by a wicked voice by a decaying tree. “Aurelio...have you tripped the granny?”

“Ah, Satan. Good day, isn’t it?” Aurelio said rather pleased. “Yes I tripped her, however I’m still working on bankrupting the Dennis family.”

“I thank you sincerely. I can always count on you to ruin the days of many.” The Devil joked, as he almost always did. The Devil was always amused by the evil things in life, even the smallest misfortunes. “I know this is going to sound nosy of me, but is there something I must ask you.”

“Anything.” Aurelio said with a nod of his head.

“Is there someone or something in your living quarters?”

Aurelio wasn’t sure why, but he felt something heavy sink down to his stomach. It couldn’t be his heart, he had none from the start. However, he felt if he told the Devil of Lacie, she may die. Normally he was not concerned about such things but--

“Well?” The Devil asked again feeling almost impatient. 

“No...well, yes. I do have something new you could say.” He thought up a lie (and he thought it up quick.) “I found an ancient stone last Monday rumored to have a curse that killed the emperor of an old culture, so I thought I’d take it with me and place it in Town Center some time. You know, to see what havoc it could reek.”

The Devil looked down at him with a stern face. He did not believe Aurelio. He knew a lie when he heard one, and normally he was pleased to hear on, but this...from his dear Aurelio? Plus, he found the stone which Aurelio spoke of and had already placed it down there himself.

“Exhilarating news, my boy!” He exclaimed as if he believed. “I want to see the curse in action first hand.” He smiled wider down at Aurelio, exposing his grey tinted fangs. “Tomorrow night...bring this ‘stone’ and show me what it can do to the town.” 

Aurelio had, once again another new feeling as he looked into the glowing, too eager eyes of the King of Sin himself. For the first time, he feared the Devil. 

 

Lacie walked in a circle in the hexagon room almost wishing her insane homework came with her. She looked at the grandfather clock in the corner. It read 10:01. 

“He’s late.” She mumbled. It wasn’t that she really wanted him to return as much as she was so bored she yearned for company. Not even bacon could lighten her mood. 

“I just wanna go home and sleep in my bed…” She said aloud not knowing it. “I wish Fru would blast his music so loud that it tears open a wormhole or something. I don’t know anymore!” Lacie was getting angry thanks to her bad temper and patience. “Grandma and Fru should know I’m missing about now.” She stopped. “No wait...the entire fucking neighborhood should know!” Even if it was only an hour or so since she woke, it felt like a day or so.

Her private rage stopped abruptly when she heard a knock. Then another. Then another. Lacie’s eyes widened. Could it be Voltaire? Has he returned? “Wait...wouldn’t he have a key or something…?” 

She backed up to the couch and sat down. “In the meantime, try not to break anything and, whatever you do, do NOT open the door no matter who or what says they are outside.” Her conscious reflected the words of the note to her. 

“But then again...what if the note was lying…?” She whispered to distinguish her own voice from her mind’s. 

She ignored her words and continued to heed the letter’s, but the door swung open anyways.


	4. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It gets so lonely being evil...what I’d do to see a smile...even for a little while…”

There was a burst of wind and everything past the door step outside was dark, circling energy that look pitch black and felt cold. Something entered through the door and closed the door quickly. Following that there was a loud thud on the door and a monstrous screech that could only be described as nightmarish. 

Lacie sat perfectly still on the couch and stared at the figure who just entered. He was covered in what seemed like black dust from outside. He started coughing and was shaking profusely. It looked as if he was turning into ice. Lacie’s heart raced as she jumped up and stood behind the couch. Even though she was afraid, she felt as if this person was not going to hurt her.

Ten seconds later, Aurelio entered through the door, and nearly tripped on the figure. He slammed the door then himself against the wall. “SEVEN SHITS! WHAT IS THIS THING!?” 

Instead of beginning a thorough interrogation on Lacie, Aurelio acted quickly, and quite gracefully. He grabbed out a pocket watch from his blazer and began to spin the hand of the watch backwards. Immediately, the figure on the ground was cleared of the black dust and ice shards, and fell limp to the bamboo flooring. 

“It’s like you, Lacie. Who is he?” Aurelio said now looking at Lacie with a very unamused and accusatory frown. 

Lacie looked at the person for one second. “Frugal!” She shrieked with a horrifying realization. She ran over to him and began checking for a pulse. She shook him. “Fru! Fru! Wake up, please!” His body didn’t feel cold and there wasn’t a scratch on him, but he was not responding. 

Aurelio just watched, unsure how to react. He wanted to question further and get rid of the boy, but something was holding him back. A memory…? He remembered someone screaming his name like that. A woman. She held him on her lap. 

“Aurelio!” Lacie screamed, snapping him back into reality. Aurelio wasn’t sure how many times she said his name he was so dazed. “Help please! He’s my brother!” 

Aurelio still just stared for a moment before he reacted. “Relax, Miss Riesir. He is returned to the stated he was in before he came here. He must have passed out before entering.” He paused before mumbling, “This is why I told you not to go outside.” 

 

Five minutes passed before Frugal woke. He sat up feeling the same sensation Lacie did before she fell and busted her ass. Thankfully, Frugal was on the couch. This was one of the first times Lacie say pure shock on his face. 

He looked over at Lacie who had been waiting for him to wake. His face changed again; right back to his normal nonchalant face. “Oh, there you are, Lay.”

Lacie was grateful he was away but hearing that reply, she snapped with her “ticked looking demon” face. “‘Oh, there you are! There you are!’ I have been missing for almost an entire day, you Two-Bit!” 

Frugal furrowed his brows. “A day...you left my room a minute ago.” Lacie looked at him with utter bewilderment. “You know…’turn down your music’ and all?” Lacie’s gazed stayed the same. “I heard a crash in the hallway and figured you fucked something up, so I ran down, fell, and woke up here. Something tells me really really fucked up.” He looked over at Aurelio. “Well, not entirely. Is that Voltaire?” 

Aurelio cut in. “Yes, I am. Not the one you think of though. You’re in another world.” he looked over at Lacie. “I really don’t appreciate you bringing more friends.”

Lacie stood up angrily. “So it’s my fault, huh? I didn’t know what the fuck was going on!” 

“Clearly.” Aurelio said pushing her back slightly. “You’re a very clueless bitch, you ask too many questions, and you have an awful temper that makes me wish I could slap you without seeing uncivilized.”

“That’s what I’m saying.” Frugal randomly stated. 

Lacie felt as if her temper was fueling all Hell, so she collected herself for a moment, like usual and exhaled deeply before saying, “I just mean that I don’t know how this all happened. I bumped into the radio in the hallway at our house and suddenly I came here.”

Aurelio sank into the couch and rubbed his temples. He felt that foreign emotion again. He looked over to the side, very theatrically. Then he turned his head and looked from Lacie to Frugal and back and sighed. He had to confess what he had done for now, he knew exactly want emotion had been haunting him. “I lied to the Devil. I didn’t tell him you were here. There was no time for me to think before acting. …” 

His sadness filled the atmosphere. Lacie wasn’t sure what Voltaire just confessed, but she new that lying to the Devil was probably the ultimate stupid one could do. “Why…?” Lacie asked. 

“I don’t know!” Aurelio snapped viciously. Silence mixed with the sadness for a moment. 

“It gets so lonely being evil...what I’d do to see a smile...even for a little while…” Aurelio said. “When you came here Lacie, I felt a new emotion… one I hadn’t felt in so long. I think the emotion is mercy.” He looked up at her again. “I wasn’t sure what it was. I show no pity ever because--” 

“No one loves you when you’re evil.” 

Both Lacie and Aurelio jolted their heads to face Frugal. “But...how…?” Aurelio said aghast by his awareness to what he would say.

“It’s a Voltaire song. You’re saying the lyrics to ‘When You’re Evil.’” Frugal stated non emotionally. “I came here much later than Lacie, so I’m not sure of your behavior before I came, however, it all makes sense when you look at the puzzle pieces as a whole. We’re in a world that is based entirely off of a song by our world’s version of Aurelio Voltaire.”


	5. Personified Lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep down he knew he was denying the theory, but that was because he didn’t want everything to be this simple. He didn’t want all of the emotions that he thought were his, end up to be plotted out feelings as this “song” continued. He didn’t want to accept that, in a way, he was only a figment of another’s imagination personified by lyrics.

Both Aurelio and Lacie stared at Frugal in disbelief. 

“In the short while I’ve been awake, it seems to be the obvious answer.” Frugal stated nodding his head and trying to show it was only a theory he assumed. “Voltaire made a song that’s like this and I’m assuming Lacie and I are in a personified world that was created and literally brought life to the song. That explains your sudden mood change too.” 

Aurelio furrowed his brow and stood. “How could that be? It’s preposterous! Me, simply based off of a song?” Anger boiled in him suddenly, the reason unbeknownst to him. 

“That’s what I think.” Frugal explained cooly. “Why else did you suddenly act out of character? To me, it looks like you really are flowing through the lyrics.”

“But what will happen when the song is done?” Lacie asked causing Aurelio to give her an intense glare. “That is...if we are in a song...”

“I’m not sure. Maybe it’ll repeat.” Frugal answered turning his head to Lacie, and ignoring Aurelio’s gaze. 

“It won’t ‘repeat.’” Aurelio stated annoyed. “This is not a song! It’s my whole reality!” 

“You’re in denial.” Frugal replied. 

Aurelio’s eye twitched and fiery rage formed around his entire figure. Deep down he knew he was denying the theory, but that was because he didn’t want everything to be this simple. He didn’t want all of the emotions that he thought were his, end up to be plotted out feelings as this “song” continued. He didn’t want to accept that, in a way, he was only a figment of another’s imagination personified by lyrics. 

Aurelio leaned against the wall and sighed. “Fine then. Try to escape this ‘rhythm.’” He said making air quotations. (very immature) 

“There is one thing that could prove my thoughts incorrect, however.” Frugal voiced, raising the attention of everyone. “You said you lied to the Devil, even though you knew that he could catch you in the lie.” He looked up specifically towards Aurelio. “You showed mercy on my sister for some reason. Mercy is a quality not displayed anywhere in the song. There was pity, but never mercy.”

“So I’m real?” Aurelio questioned with hope.

“That’s what you are worried about?” Lacie interrupted. Aurelio did not answer. “Of course you are real! Everything about this place is real! You’re just living a different reality is all.” Lacie’s face filled with pity for him once more. “Even if someone exist in a reality that is not their own, they exist. They’re real. Like me and Frugal. We don’t belong here but--”

Frugal cut her off by lightly touching her shoulder. “You’re rambling.” He didn’t say it to sound rude, but he was right. Laice stopped. 

Aurelio snapped out of his silence. “What does that mean then? Me showing mercy that go against these...guidelines?” 

“Not sure.” Frugal said. “Maybe we’ve changed the song by making you feel different emotions, or maybe this is another reality and because you feel the way you do…” Frugal was at a loss of ideas. “Uh...you’re screwed…?” 

Aurelio rested his head in his palm and sat down. He grabbed the wine from under the coffee table.

“Do you drink? You look about the age.” 

 

Frugal had some wine with Aurelio while Lacie just watched. 

This entire experience was insane. Not only had it thrown away any kind of beliefs about myths vs reality Lacie developed for seventeen years, but it changed her. Lacie had always been quick to judge and conclude cases that had just begun, mainly through her frustrated temper and impulses. She never once thought about how it must be like for someone in an unfortunate case, even after the death of the majority of her family members. 

Aurelio explained to them both his past, so if Frugal’s theory was true, maybe they could find a lead. He said it was as if he simply woke in this world; no guidance, no light, and no kindness. Aurelio remembered the Devil. He never understood why people cursed the Devil, because that is the only person he ever had. He learned to admire evil, and he practiced it. He only did minor annoyances most of the time, but as he grew in darkness, he performed acts that would lead people to death. 

Aurelio also spoke of the odd image that came to mind when Lacie was cradling Frugal, fearing for his life. 

“Well, that’s not normal where I come from, I’ll say that.” Frugal commented unfazed as he finished his glass. 

“This is the only ‘normal’ ever shown to me.” Aurelio refuted.

They sat in silence some more. Evening was approaching fast and the Devil expected Aurelio to have an ancient stone he didn’t have. He was sure he was doomed. He had never lied to the Devil, but he had heard of those who did. 

“Well...I have an idea.” Frugal said breaking the dense, quiet air.

“What is it?” Lacie filled with hope. Her brother makes excellent plans nine-out-of-ten times. 

They watched Frugal in curiosity. 

Rather than saying anything, Frugal stood up, and paced over towards the knife display on the wall closest to the left of them. He picked up a knife and examined it before swiftly and, much to both of their surprise, sliced his wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trust me, okay. It'll make since when you read the next chapter.
> 
> Also, I will be on vacation and I won't be able to update until after the 27th, but I promise I will. Please leave a comment about what you think of the story so far. (I would really like some tips!)

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I will update my chapters every week or five days, unless I'm busy pf course. (But if I know I will be occupied with other task, I'll mention before hand.)


End file.
